I Will Be Perfect, Dear
by AnkleBitter
Summary: Nadie nunca se había imaginado que algún día Himuro Tatsuya se dejaría llevar por los principios de la estética. – Y si bien es de esta forma, no lo hago como un prototipo del 'hermano perfecto', lo hago porque en verdad me preocupo y quiero estar en todas contigo, vamos a salir juntos de todo esto cariño. – 'La Belleza puede ser la gloria o la ruina de una persona.'
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic en general y está inspirado en ''Chicas de Alambre'' de Jordi Sierra I Fabra y una que otra idea masoquista que se me viene a la cabeza.

Aclaraciones: Debido a que estoy totalmente enamorada de Mibuchi Reo, decidí darle un poco de protagonismo en esta historia como ''hermano'' de Himuro, una relación similar a la que llevan con Taiga. Bueno, también se me dio por formar un trío, ya bastante visto; Kise/Takao/Himuro (Amistad).

¡Prometo un lemmon en capítulos siguientes!

Como habrán visto es un MibuAka y MuraHimu pero añadiré parejas secundarias a la larga; AoKise, KagaKuro Midotaka...

No hay mucho para decir sólo que gracias a JusticeWillPrevail-L querida enserio mil gracias

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Y sin más espero que les guste. ~_**  
**_

* * *

- Oh, por favor Sei-chan, estoy tan ansioso al igual que todos ustedes por jugar.- Llevaba inútiles minutos en un intento de hacer entrar en razón a la figura que se encontraba de pie frente a él.- No puedes quitarme del seleccionado así porque sí.- El rostro confundido del pelirrojo lo hizo callar.

- Acaso, Reo, ¿Eso fue una contradicción?- Ladeó la cabeza en un fingido gesto de confusión.- Vaya, sí que tienes agallas para contradecirme, ¿es necesario que te recuerde quién soy? - Mantuvo el mismo tono irónico a la par que se acercaba a Mibuchi. – Puede que seas mi superior en lo que de horarios de clase se trate, pero como ves aquí no estamos en clases, y el capitán del equipo soy yo.

Akashi Seijuuro había hablado.

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio sabe que oponerse al capitán de Rakuzan, con éste apegado a una decisión, era equivalente a cavar su propia tumba en un lecho de adoquín.

Y Mibuchi lo sabía mejor que nadie. Por esa misma razón no prosiguió, sé dejó caer, totalmente disconforme, en la banca del gimnasio, llevándose las manos a su cabello en un vano intento de arrancárselos debido a la frustración que le causaba toda esta discusión.

Quería llorar.

Akashi suspiró y se llevó una mano a la sien tratando de relajarse. Observó a Reo con tranquilidad y terminó por quedar frente a él.

-Mira…- Suspiró abatido y dirigió una mano al cabello azabache del número seis para acariciarlos dócilmente.- ten en cuenta que, éstas, no son ocurrencias mías, tengo entendido que hay un conflicto personal con tu hermanastro, Tatsuya. Y estando presionado de esta forma, no rindes ni el treinta por ciento del entrenamiento que exijo.- Captó la pesadumbre de su compañero y deslizó su mano desde la coronilla hasta su mentón, al cual elevó susceptiblemente, penetrando la mirada llorosa ajena con la suya bicolor. Tomando en cuenta sus posiciones, Akashi lo fulminó con su típico aire de superioridad.- Reo, ya he decidido, no jugarás esta temporada y que no se hable más.

Ante lo último dicho, Mibuchi se quebró en sollozos, llevándose rápidamente las manos a los ojos queriendo impedir que las lágrimas continuasen circulando.

Sin mediar palabra, Seijuurou, se sentó sobre los muslos de Mibuchi, -dejando una favorable diferencia de altura para el pelirrojo- y arropó sus hombros y su cabeza con intenciones de que el pelinegro llegase a interpretar que, de alguna manera, su sentencia lo beneficiaba.

El emperador podría ser muy ególatra, e incluso llegar al punto del narcisismo, cuando se determinaba.

Pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras veía gimotear a Mibuchi. Si bien él era consiente que estaba atraído por el de cabello negro y viceversa, pero, en este período tan decisivo para el equipo no podía permitirse a forzar a Reo más de lo que ya estaba. Si no fuese el caso, de seguro ya estaría como el rubio entrenador de Shuutoku, Miyaji, arrojándoles piñas para que éste se declarase.

Así que corrió las manos ajenas con las suyas, y secó los restos de lágrimas en las mejillas del ojigris

-Haz un buen uso de tu tiempo libre, concéntrate en Tatsuya que es tu prioridad en estos momentos.- El heterócromo le susurraba con tal cariño que Mibuchi sólo asintió aun hipando, aunque encantado por los mimos, que ese semblante tierno de Sei-chan que pocas veces sacaba a luz, le dedicaba solamente a él y a nadie más.

Prosiguió unos largos minutos recorriendo con sus dedos el rostro del mayor.

El más alto asintió, ya más calmado, y cerró los ojos ante las suaves caricias que el pelirrojo no cesaba en su rostro.

-Son las seis Reo, vete.- Finalmente detuvo el roce mas su mano seguía fija en su pómulo.

-Bien, Sei-chan, nos veremos luego entonces.- contempló desde su posición al pelirrojo. Estiró el cuello para poder llegar hasta la nariz ajena y se permitió posar un beso tan delicado como el antiguo roce que el eminente N°4 le otorgaba, que provocó que el más bajo arrugase la nariz seguida de un ademán de sonrisa para finalmente abandonar su lugar, en las piernas ajenas.

Para Reo fue el gesto más adorable que el pequeño emperador haya demostrado a sus, como solía llamarlos, sublevados.

Satisfecho con su labor, el menor, se sacudió el uniforme y colocándose su chaqueta sobre los hombros sin pasar sus brazos por las mangas como de costumbre se volteó al ojigris:

-Suerte.- Enunció antes de salir hacia los vestuarios.

A pesar de que sólo eran las seis en punto pasadas, la calle ya estaba completamente a oscuras de no ser por los carteles excéntricos de la ciudad.

En las noticias afirmaban que, éste sin dudas, era uno de los inviernos más fríos que habría caído sobre Japón en 15 años.

Mibuchi detestaba cuando su preciado cabello se llenaba de escarcha helada por culpa del maldito viento norte, el mismo que azotaba las costas del país en estos momentos.

Detuvo su andar frente a un edificio exuberante de gran altura y colocó la llave de la entrada principal para ingresar. Ya dentro, en el ascensor, oprimió el número correspondiente al piso donde se encontraba su apartamento. Para su sorpresa se ahorró el volver a sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, solamente tuvo que girar el pomo en su puerta para adentrarse a su vivienda, puesto que ésta estaba abierta.

Lo primero que cruzó por su vista cuando pasó a la sala de estar, fue el pelirrojo de Taiga, al que estaba a punto de reprender por lo de la puerta, sentado en una esquina del sofá, quien se dedicaba a ver atentamente el televisor con la cabeza de Himuro reposando en sus piernas y todo su cuerpo estirado en el sillón cuanto fuera posible.

Su hermano estaba totalmente dormido.

Eso fue suficiente para olvidar lo que tenía que hacer.

- Mibuchi, no ha querido volver a comer nuevamente.- Esbozó el ojirrojo colocándose de pie con cuidado de no despertar al mayor.- Le propuse que podría venirle bien ayuda profesional y no creo que quiera saber nada más sobre eso.

_Continuará…_

* * *

Agradecería de todo corazón las críticas constructivas.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

- Mibuchi, no ha querido volver a comer nuevamente.- Esbozó el ojirrojo colocándose de pie con cuidado de no despertar al mayor.- Le propuse que podría venirle bien ayuda profesional y no creo que quiera saber nada más sobre eso.

-Ya veo…- se limitó a contestar el moreno. Observó el reloj. - Bueno Taiga, gracias por cubrirme hoy, te debo una. Ve a ver a Kuroko ya.- Le sonrió de forma cómplice al más alto.

-Podías empezar dejando de nombrar a Kuroko en todas las conversaciones que tenemos.- Le riñó a Mibuchi, quien solo sonrió y palmeó la espalda del N°10 de Seirin guiándolo a la salida.

Tras cinco segundos de la partida de Kagami, el pelinegro suspiró agotado y se acercó hacia el sillón donde descansaba Tatsuya.

El de Yosen dormía boca arriba en el sofá de dos plazas de longitud; llevaba puesta una camisa, que Mibuchi tenía más por seguro, que pertenecía a su compañero de equipo (y mejor amigo hasta donde supone) de 2.08 metros de altura: Atsushi Murasakibara, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados (cabe acotar que Tatsuya no es la persona más inmóvil del mundo cuando duerme, por lo tanto la playera levantada dejaba ver un poco más que el estómago) y unos _skinny jeans_ negros que se aferraban a la forma de sus piernas que iban a la perfección con el término _tight gap_.

¿Hace cuánto Reö no se detenía a ver el estado físico de su hermano?

Su abdomen era solo una curvatura que se formaba entre sus notables costillas y sus muy relevantes caderas.

Mejor no hablemos de sus estruendosas clavículas, y mucho menos de su esternón, creería que en cualquier momento romperían la piel quedaría sólo el hueso expuesto.

Sus piernas… joder, las piernas de Himuro no estaban ni cerca de tocarse una con la otra.

No quería a arriesgarse a levantar las mangas de la playera, sabía con qué podría encontrarse bajo ellas. Mibuchi no era tonto, ningún hombre, que se considerase a sí mismo como tal, usaría tantas alhajas en la misma muñeca.

El solo encorvarse levemente ya era suficiente como para que se marcase toda la columna vertebral de cabo a rabo.

Estaba prácticamente consumido.

La segunda vez en el día que a Reö le agarraba una terrible impotencia. Pero a diferencia que esta vez no iba a dejarse llevar por ésta. Ya es tiempo de hacer un intervalo entre sus reflejos y su responsabilidad.

Es decir, como podría respaldar a su hermano si él mismo estaba cayendo poco a poco en un desánimo permanente.

Mibuchi era la última esperanza de Himuro.

-Tatsu. - El ojigris lo llamó sin obtener respuesta. Se arrodilló frente al sillón y corrió el cabello que siempre tapaba el ojo izquierdo de su hermano.-Tatsu, despierta. - el aludido se removió mascullando palabras incomprensibles. Mibuchi soltó una carcajada breve que hizo reaccionar al menor quien se desperezó cual gato.

-¿Mhm?, Reo, hola- El más bajo sonrió todavía algo adormecido.

-Hola, mi vida.- Le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a besar bajo su párpado inferior, sobre su lunar.-Taiga me comentó que no has cenado nada, Tatsu.- Cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación.

Himuro solo rodó los ojos y rechistó. Estaba irritado.

-Hey, dulzura, sé que sí has comido antes del mediodía.-Tomó las frágiles manos del menor.-Es un Progreso.

El ex-jugador de Yosen observó a su hermanastro:

-No quiero seguir progresando- soltó impasible sin más para volver a su semblante afable ganándose una mirada de reproche del mayor. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las seis y media, ¿necesitas algo?- Se colocó de pie seguido de su hermano quien aún permanecía flojo a causa de despabilarse recientemente.

- Eh, no. Por cierto, Atsushi iba a venir en unas horas por lo visto.- Se restregó desmesuradamente los ojos haciendo de lado el molesto flequillo.

-Ah, mira, y tú con su camisa puesta, que prometedor ¿verdad?- Se carcajeó irónico ocasionando un sonrojo en las mejillas del menor.

-Idiota. Iré a bañarme.- Se alejó de allí echando su cabello hacia atrás.- _How the hell did you ever pick me, honestly, cause I could sing you a song, but I don't think words can express you beauty_- Cesó súbitamente su canto al notar la mano de Reo impactando firmemente sobre su trasero. Iba a reprocharle cuando lo sintió abrazarse a su espalda seguida de castos besos en su nuca y una que otra carcajada.

-Tatsu.- El ojigris menor giro en los brazos de su hermano y lo observó interrogante. -¿Cómo estás?- El ex-jugador de Yosen desvió la vista a cualquier parte que no fueran los ojos de Mibuchi quienes los miraban inquisidores de alguna respuesta.

-Yo…ah, Reö.- Se rascó la nuca, afligido. – Si solo me das cinco kilos menos, estaré perfectamente bien te lo juro.- Sonrió relajado como si lo anterior pudiese frenar el ataque de ira que contenía el mayor.

-¿Estas de broma, verdad?- Al borde de romper algo, el de Rakuzan se masajeó las sienes en un intento nulo de relajarse. – ¿Tienes idea que en tu estado físico actual? Cinco kilos no es algo que haya que tomarse con tanta tranquilidad, tonto.- Se soltó rudo del abrazo que hace unos instantes compartían.

Observó cuando Himuro bajo la cabeza como un niño reprendido y percibió las leves convulsiones de sus hombros, estaba llorando, y lo peor es que era por su culpa.

El desliz de Mibuchi se reflejaba en Tatsuya quien sólo se mordía el labio inferior tratando de aguantar leves sollozos de forma ineficaz. Se frotaba los ojos torpemente con ambas manos.

Una punzada de culpa recorrió la espina dorsal del más alto; Himuro no necesitaba ser regañado como un crío. Claro que no.

Se sintió fatal cuando el menor comenzó a balbucear disculpas entrecortadas, debido a los leves espasmos.

Reö olvidó completamente que la peor parte de esto se la llevaba el de Yosen, él era quien sufría los desórdenes, la depresión.

La anorexia.

¿Por qué entonces Tatsuya insistía en disculparse? Podría enfurruñarse e irse a la habitación dando un portazo seguido de una inmensa bocanada de blasfemias y groserías, confiado de que él estaba bien y que llevaba la razón.

Pero no, ahí estaba frente a él sintiéndose igual o mayormente culpable que Mibuchi.

-Tatsuya, yo en verdad lo siento.- Se restregó la cara apenado por su falta de comprensión. –No se me hace para nada fácil verte en esta situación, ya lo discutimos en varias ocasiones. –Himuro se limitaba a asentir cabizbajo. – Te quiero demasiado… te amo. Es por eso que no puedo dejarte así sin más, perdóname si a veces te enfermo con mis actitudes. – Se muerde internamente la mejilla reprimiendo toda la amargura que sentía en ese momento.

– Reö, por favor. – Ahora él fue quien inició el abrazo entre ambos. Un abrazo cargado con desesperadas intenciones, que decían que todo iba a salir bien, lo apretó fuertemente contra sí haciendo presente el pequeño contraste de altura que había entre ambos, subió una mano hacia la nuca del más alto e hizo presión para que éste se inclinase y apoyase su frente en su hombro y Himuro su mentón sobre la cabeza del mayor. – No es tu culpa, comprendo totalmente tu postura, lamento que tengas que estar a cargo de mí como si fuese una obligación y tener que ser tu responsabilidad. No quiero que hagas eso. Quiero verte feliz, quiero verte jugar, sólo porque yo esté lidiando con una mala broma en mi cabeza no significa que tú tengas que soportarlo. Pasa por mi cuenta ser así de idiota, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para remediarlo. Te amo mucho más. – Levantó su cabeza de la de su hermano para poder verse a los ojos en un contacto íntimamente fraternal.

–Escúchame, el que no seas mi hermano de sangre, – Acentuó con comillas …de sangre – No quiere decir que no pueda tratarte como a uno. – Se llevó las manos a las caderas en un gesto afeminado que hizo sonreír a Himuro. – Además, me gané más confianza en un año que Taiga en, ¿seis? ¿Cinco? ¿O cuatro? Como sea, si vamos al grano digamos que, aparte de ser físicamente idénticos, llevamos un lazo inquebrantable. – Mibuchi entrelaza cuidadosamente su mano con la del menor. – Y si bien es de esta forma, no lo hago como un prototipo del ''hermano perfecto'', lo hago porque en verdad me preocupo y quiero estar en todas contigo, vamos a salir juntos de todo esto cariño. – Lo besa en la frente en un reflejo de afecto – Ahora, no sé qué esperas, ve a bañarte, que tu novio no tardará en aparecer. - Himuro se carcajeó levemente sonrojado.

– No seas idiota hermano. – Lo golpea juguetonamente en el hombro. – Ya, jajaja, si llega a venir Atsushi, hazlo pasar a mi habitación.

– Aw, pero mira, si lo llamas por su nombre y todo. – Soltó burlón con intenciones de picar al menor, quien ya estaba dirigiéndose al baño – ¿Tan rápido te llevan a la cama? Vaya, Tatsuya, tú sí que nunca pierdes el tiempo. – El menor rió por la manera en la que su hermano se mofaba de él tratando de molestarlo, no era para nada fácil sacar a Himuro de sus casillas. Excepto en los partidos. Pero fuera de ese contexto, era la persona más sosegada de todas.

Ya en el lavabo -éste se encontraba pegado a la habitación del menor, su habitación y éste se vinculaban gracias a una puerta- Himuro se deshizo de sus prendas, pasando de largo el espejo. Después de todo lo hablado con Reö, no iba a volver a angustiarse, no dejaría que toda esa charla sea en vano, por lo menos durante los siguientes días.

La depresión no es algo de lo que podamos deshacernos de un día para el otro con tan sólo una charla. Está claro que volvería por él.

Pero no le preocupaba.

Tatsuya ya estaba motivado, era consiente que si volvía a tambalearse al borde del abismo, esas personas, a las que él había marcado como importantes o queridas para él, iban a asegurarse de que no cayese.

Personas como Mibuchi, Kagami, Murasakibara, Takao y Kise.

Sonrió franco y se colocó bajo la regadera.

El sonido del timbre distrajo al Reö, quien se encontraba recostado en su habitación ojeando unas de esas revistas magazine donde su hermano posaba con dos de sus amigos en las páginas principales.

Algo flojo, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada:

- Hola, Mibu-chin.-

_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Bien, es todo por ahora ¡Me alegraron tantos los rw! Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.**_

_**No tienen idea que bien me deja saber que esperan el próximo capítulo, de verdad, los adoro tanto.**_

_**La canción que cantaba Himu se las dejo acá (Eliminen los espacios): **_www.**you**tube watch?v=71SvPulAyZI

_**Y Nadas más por decir. ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**_


	3. Chapter 3

- Hola, Mibu-chin. – Y ahí estaba; el pelivioleta de Yosen de dos metros y ocho centímetros de altura en la entrada de su apartamento con su bolso del equipo de básquet abierto de donde sobresalían una gran variedad de dulces que son tan propios de él. – ¿Muro-chin se encuentra verdad? Dijo que viniese luego del entrenamiento, le he traído papitas que compré en la estación. – El recién llegado agita una bolsa de frituras frente a Mibuchi de forma encantadora con su típico gesto desinteresado. Ya entendía por qué su hermano se empeñaba con este tipo. ¡Sí que era adorable! Y no estaría de más comentar pasajeramente que era bastante atractivo, su cabello era de un precioso color amatista y le rozaba levemente los hombros.

- Vaya, tanto tiempo Mura-chan, pasa a la habitación de Tatsu, de seguro no tarda de salir del baño. – El menor asintió e hizo lo indicado.

El de dos metros y pico, ahora dentro del cuarto de su _senpai_, se dejó caer en la cama ajena y colocó su bolsa con chucherías a un lado de ésta.

De pronto oyó el ruido de la regadera cerrarse y luego la voz de su amigo que, como habitualmente, entonaba una melodía de alguna de esas bandas musicales de las que tenía a su habitación forrada con afiches y pósteres de las que él se apega tanto.

- _Trying to be something, more._– salió del lavabo con una toalla amarrada en la cintura (la cual no necesitaba ser sujetada por precaución debido a que sus caderas hacían de fiel soporte) y otra, prácticamente, en toda su cabeza. Ahí fue cuando Murasakibara reaccionó y notó que verdaderamente Tatsuya estaba muy delgado. - _Nobody's gonna love you if, you can't display, a way to capture this. __Nobody's gonna hold your hand, and guide you through, no, it's up for you to understand_– Aún no se percataba de la presencia del gigantón en el lugar - _Nobody's gonna feel your pain, when all is done, and it's time for you to walk aw…_

- Pienso que Muro-chin canta muy bonito, pero me ofende que no se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí. – articuló Murasakibara haciendo que el pelinegro voltease sobresaltado y sujetase con fuerza la toalla automáticamente.

- ¡At-Atsushi! ¡¿Desde cuándo…?! ¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? – Exclamó Himuro llevándose una mano en el pecho ya calmándose un poco – Hermoso susto me has dado.

- Lo siento. – Hizo un puchero infantil y se incorporó en la cama quedando sentado ahora. – Muro-chin pescará un resfriado si no se viste. – El ex N° 12 sonrió asintiendo para darse vuelta y colocarse solamente un bóxer de licra negro y una playera de mangas largas color blanca.

- Ah, siento que hayas tenido que escuchar eso Atsushi. – Se rascó la nuca apenado.

- Me gusta como cantas Muro-chin.

- Gracias. – Sonrió levemente sonrojado. – Vamos, hazte a un lado grandulón. – Le reclamó al ojivioleta.

Murasakibara no se corrió, si no que tiró de las manos de Himuro provocando que este último cayese a la cama y terminaran ambos acostados de lado cara a cara.

- Pudiste ser más cuidadoso tonto. – Rió burlón el ojigis.

- Tenían razón. – El pelivioleta lo observó completamente. – Estás delgado Tatsuya. – Llevó una mano hacia la cintura del otro y la acarició por toda su longitud.

- No vuelvas a decirme eso ¿Entendido? – Vociferó indignado el pelinegro abrazándose a sí mismo, como tratando de cubrirse Atsushi envolvió la estrecha cintura del otro en un abrazo ignorando el súbito acto de ansiedad de su amigo –Y –Yo, estoy bien, lo siento. Un pequeño descontrol, olvídalo. –

- No, no estás para nada bien. ¡Mírate! – El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido. – Himuro, no tienes, ni siquiera, masa muscular alguna. Querías vencer a Kagami algún día, de este modo nunca lo lograrás. –Lo último fue soltado con cariño más que con amargura.

- Sabes, he hablado con Reö de lo mismo. –Alza su mano hasta la mejilla del menor.- Saldré de esto y volveremos a jugar juntos, algún día venceré a Taiga y voy a estar bien. Lo prometo, soy capaz Atsushi. – Susurró optimista sacándole una sonrisa a su compañero.

El mayor lo notó, pero ya le era normal.

No siempre Atsushi lo llamaba Himuro.

Cualquiera que conociese a Murasakibara actualmente ya estaba advertido sobre su enigmática personalidad; podía ser tan infantil a veces, con sus típicos gestos de verdadero desinterés y aburrimiento, pero, al otro segundo podría ser, también, alguien totalmente frío, estoico e intimidante. Era clásico en él su voz monótona y apática que se expresaba en un vocabulario infantil. Pero, también existía un lado serio de aquel chico despreocupado, un lado que, hasta ahora, sólo Himuro y Akashi habían contemplado.

El porqué de esto fue el haberse sometido a vivir en lo más parecido a un mundo paralelo que se desarrollaba dentro de su cabeza, a ver las cosas desde un punto que a las personas les parecía fuera de lugar.

Atsushi siempre llevó una vida monótona, rutinaria, cotidiana, neutra.

Hasta que conoció a Himuro Tatsuya.

Cuando Himuro ingresó a la preparatoria de Yosen como _senpai_ suyo y, más tarde, al club de baloncesto, a primera vista, le llamó tanto la atención aquel chico relajado. Tatsuya había entrado así de repente en su vida, comenzando a dar por perdido todo aquello que lo amargaba.

Todo aquello comenzó un año antes que Himuro conociese a Mibuchi. Quién diría que ambos pelinegros, tan similares físicamente, podrían haber pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Incluso en unos meses ya habían ido a vivir juntos. Murasakibara conocía _casi _todo sobre Himuro, entre todo eso, que nunca se relacionó con mucha gente además de Kagami y con su tutora de América, Alex. Le sorprendió que tan rápidamente se hubiese aferrado a Mibuchi como si no estuviese seguro estando apartado de él. Ha de admitir que hubo un tiempo en el que tuvo celos hacia Mibuchi y, para que ocultarlo, hacia Kagami también.

Le alivió el saber que Kagami había comenzado a salir con _Kuro-chin_ (aunque el _cejotas_ no le caía de maravilla, no iba a negar que hacían linda pareja con el ex-fantasma de Teikö.) y que Mibuchi y Tatsuya sólo llevaban un muy fuerte lazo fraternal.

Se acomodó mejor en el lecho de su amigo y lo abrazo por la cintura.

- Estás cariñoso hoy por lo que veo.- Tatsuya se deja abrazar y lo besa cerca de las comisuras de los labios del menor.

-Supongo que sí Muro-chin- Sonríe levemente y se deja besar el rostro por el pelinegro.

_Continuará..._


End file.
